Naruto:The New Sekiryuutei And Hakuryuukou
by Koshiro Kun
Summary: Naruto anak yang tidak dianggap orang tuanya sama sekali namun dianggap oleh kakaknya atau saudara kembarnya menma,naruto tidak memiliki chakra namun tanpa diduga naruto adalah Penerus Issei dan juga Vali,dan menjadi Pemilik Sacred Gear dari Two Heavenly Dragon Tersebut
1. Chapter 1

Naruto:New Sekiryuutei And Hakuryuukou

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Pair:Naruto X ?(Saran Anda)

Warning:Banyak Typo,Pendeskripsian kurang(Maybe),Cerita gaje,dll

Naruto hanyalah bocah kecil berambut kuning dengan mata birunya yang indah,adik dari Menma Namikaze,mereka berdua saudara kembar namun naruto tidak dianggap oleh orang tuanya!hanya menma lah yang selalu ada untuk naruto,menma yang mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya,hanya bisa menyemangati naruto dengan kata kata yang terlintas dipikirannya agar adiknya semangat!naruto hanya tersenyum palsu menanggapi motivasi kakaknya yang selalu menyemangatinya!sang kakak hanya tersenyum melihat adiknya tersenyum,mereka berdua sudah berada di umur 10,dan mereka berdua selalu bermain ketika menjelang sore hari!naruto tidak dianggap orang tuanya entah karena apa?apa dia anak haram?sempat terlintas dipikiran naruto seperti itu,namun naruto mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak,tidak ada yang menganggap naruto ada bahkan naruto tinggal di apartemen seorang diri,menma sudah melarang ayahnya untuk tidak melakukan itu,namun yah bayangkan seorang ayah melawan anak pasti anak yang kalah karena anak itu masih kecil!

.  
><strong>Naruto Pov<strong>  
>haii minna! Perkenalkan aku Naruto Uzumaki,saudara kembar dari Menma Namikaze hehe,anak dari Minato Namikaze Beserta Kushina Uzumaki,aku merasa bingung dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san dia tidak menganggapku seperti kakakku apa mungkin karena aku tidak memiliki Chakra?Chakra adalah sesuatu energi yang ada di tubuh itulah singkatnya hehe,oh ya aku bertekad ingin menjadi Shinobi yang hebat dan menciptakan Perdamaian!yah terdengar mustahl sih tapi kan aku harus mencoba,tidak ada hal yang terjadi jika aku tidak melakukan apa tidak akan ada yang terjadi,jadi yah kalau bisa Why Not?,Hey aku meski tidak memiliki chakra tapi aku lumayan lah dalam taijutsu,hehe kok aku pamer sih.<br>**Naruto Pov end**  
>Naruto berjalan mengellingi konoha dan ditatap meremehkan oleh para warga konoha namun naruto menghiraukan itu karena sudah kebal dengan itu.<p>

.

.  
><strong>Disebuah tempat bercahaya terdapat tiga sosok yaitu Kaisar Naga Merah Ddraig,Kaisar Naga Putih Albion,dan Kami-sama<strong>**  
><strong>**"kalian kutugaskan membuat sebuah perdamaian di sebuah dunia yang mayoritasnya adalah ninja!"ucap Kami-sama****  
><strong>**"Baik Kami-sama"ucap Ddraig dan Albion****  
><strong>**"Kalian akan berpartner dengan bocah berumur 10 tahun yang akan menjalani harinya sebagai shinobi yang tidak memiliki chakra atau energi manusia dia selalu dianggap remeh oleh warga bahkan orang tuanya,aku ingin kalian membantunya dalam menciptakan tekadnya!"ucap Kami-sama****  
><strong>**"bocah menginginkan perdamaian sepertinya menarik"ucap Albion****  
><strong>**"ya aku harap dia tidak seperti partner lamaku yang sudah membuat raja haremnya sendiri"ucap Ddraig berharap****  
><strong>**"tenang saja dia tidak mesum"ucap Kami-sama memperingati,dijawab anggukan oleh Two Heavenly Dragon itu****  
><strong>.

Kembali ke naruto  
>Naruto dikejar oleh para warga namun naruto terus berlari agak tidak dikeroyok warga yang berstatus Chuunin yah sekitar 2 Genin 1 dan 7 orang warga,naruto berlari dan membelokkan arahnya namun ketika naruto belok dan berlari terus jalanan yang ingin dilewatinya buntu <p>

"Hahaha kau harus mati karena kau aib untuk hokage-sama"ucap Warga yang agak tua 

naruto berpikir sejenak lalu melihat ke atas,dan dua bangunan agak berhimpitan dindingnya dilihat naruto karena ada disisi kanan dan kirinya,andai saja naruto mempunyai chakra pasti dia akan memanjat terlintas ide di otak naruto naruto melempot ke dinding kanan dan berhasil karna takut jatuh naruto melompat ke dinding kiri dan itupun dilakukannya secara terus menerus hingga dia sampai ke atap bangunan itu.  
>Naruto menghela nafas panjang karena selamat dari kejaran itu namun naruto lupa kalau chuunin itu bisa memanjat dengan mengalirkan chakra kekakinya<br>Dua chuunin itu melempar shuriken ke arah naruto,karena naruto tidak mengetahui keberadaan chuunin tersebut shuriken itu mengenai punggung naruto 

"Ugh"naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya  
>kedua chuunin itu menghantam naruto dari belakang dan naruto tersungkur,wajahnya lecet,punggungnya terasa sangat sakit dipukul Chuunin itu! <p>

"ugh apa salahku"lirih naruto 

"kau adalah aib di keluarga hokage-sama"ucap Salah satu genin berambut hitam 

"ya kau adalah aib desa ini"ucap seseorang yang lain berambut kecoklatan  
>Tiba tiba cahaya merah dan putih memasuki tubuh naruto,namun tidak dilihat kedua chuunin itu <p>

"Kau harus mati"ucap Lelaki berambut hitam menendang naruto namun naruto berusaha menahan tendangan itu,tiba tiba suara mekanik terdengar  
><strong>[BOOST]<strong>**  
><strong>tangan kiri naruto diselimuti gauntlet merah 

'Kekuatanku terasa meningkat'batin naruto  
>Naruto menghajar Chuunin berambut hitam dengan pukulan upper cutnya<br>duakhh lelaki berambut hitam itu terlempar ke atas  
>laki laki berambut coklat itu mendecih lalu merapal segel<p>

**"Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu"**Bola api keluar dari mulut lelaki itu  
>namun dapat dihindari naruto dengan mudah<br>**"Dragon Shot"**naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu dan bola berwarna hijau keluar dari gauntlet di tangan kanannya!  
><strong>Duarr<strong>**  
><strong>Ledakan kecil pun terjadi

Naruto pun pergi dari tempat itu dengan perasaan kagum!bagaimana tidak,kau yang notabenenya lemah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang super mengejutkan!tiba tiba naruto ambruk.

.  
>Disebuah tempat bercahaya putih naruto berjalan jalan namun yang ditemukan hanyalah kehampaan!ketidakadaan,kekosongan dsb.<br>Naruto terus mencari hingga menemukan dua sosok naga berwarna Merah dan Putih  
><strong>"Ah albion dia sudah datang"ucap Ddraig<br>**

**"ya"jawab albion singkat kepada rival dulunya yang sekarang harus menjadi temannya**  
>Naruto kaget melihat dua naga itu ada perasaan takut yang dia rasakan! <p>

"S-siapa kalian"tanya naruto gemetar 

**"ah kami adalah Two Heavenly dragon,aku Ddraig dan dia albion,kami adalah partner mu dalam menciptakan perdamaian dunia"ucap Ddraig** menjelaskan  
>dijawab anggukan Naruto! <p>

"Yosh baiklah kalau begitu kita akan menjadi yang nomor 1 dan menciptakan perdamaian,bahkan juga melindungi orang yang kita sayangi"ucap Naruto semangat mengepalkan tangannya 

'anak yang menarik'batin dua naga surgawi itu  
>"oh ya Ddraig-san albion-san-" <p>

"jangan terlalu formal pada kami"ucap Albion 

"baiklah albion dan ddraig,oh ya cara aku keluar dari sini bagaimana?"tanya Naruto 

"cukup konsentrasi"ucap Ddraig dijawab anggukan naruto

.

.  
>2 Tahun Kemudian!.<br>Naruto sedang duduk dimejanya dengan malas,dan kurang bersemangat,naruto masih sama tidak dianggap oleh siapapun!kecuali Menma,Iruka,dan Teuchi-jiisan,bersama dengan ayame. 

"Baiklah anak anak ini adalah hari kelulusan kalian dan kalian semua lulus dan aku akan menyebutkan anggota tim kalian"ucap Iruka membaca secarik kertas 

"Tim 7 Uzumaki Naruto,Namikaze Menma,Uchiha Sasuke dan,Haruno Sakura Tim pembimbing kakashi,Tim 8 Hyuuga Hinata,Aburame Shino,Inuzuka Kiba dibimbing kurenai,dan seterusnya"

.

.  
>Sudah dua jam tim 7 menunggu dan pembimbing mereka tidak datang datang juga,membuat naruto emosi tingkat tinggi,dan menaruh penghapus papan tulis di atas pintu<br>"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh"ucap Sakura  
>"hehe aku ingin mengejainya sakura-chan"ucap Naruto dengan seringai jahatnya<br>"jounin tidak akan terperangkap dengan itu naruto"ucap Menma  
>"ya si dobe benar"ucap Sasuke<br>naruto pun memanyunkan bibirnya,tanda cemberut  
>Tiba tiba pintu terbuka<br>Tuk  
>penghapus papan tulis itu mengenai guru pembimbing mereka,guru pembimbing merekapun angkat bicara<br>"kesan pertamaku untuk kalian,...buruk!"ucap Kakashi

.

.

.

.

TIM 7 Kini sudah berada diatap yang ditentukan kakashi dan memulai perkenalan diri mereka masing masing!

"Baiklah sekarang jelaskan tentang diri kalian"ucap Kakashi dengan wajah malas

"hnn"Sasuke menggumamkan kata nya seperti biasa

"Baiklah mulai dari kau"tunjuk Kakashi ke Sakura

"Namaku Sakura Haruno yang kusukai*lirik Menma dan Sasuke*,Yang tidak kusukai Naruto,cita citaku *ngelirik lagi ke arah menma dan sasuke"ucap Sakura

'Seperti biasa tidak ada yang pernah menyukai orang bodoh sepertiku"batin Naruto,

Naruto menghela nafas panjang

"Baiklah sampai ketemu besok,karena besok adalah penentu kalian menjadi Genin yang pantas atau tidak,ingat kalian tidak boleh makan"ucap Kakashi memerintah sambil memperingati dijawab anggukan oleh Murid murid barunya kecuali naruto yang membatin

'Peduli amat kalo gua mau makan dari pada entar nanti gua kalah'batin naruto

Keesokan Harinya!

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yo yo minna apa kabar :v ketemu lagi dengan saya bersama Fic baru ini oh ya

Kalo Fic Ini dengan Fic Madara's Generations,dan Akatsuki Is Back itu updatenya gak nentu okay :v dan juga berikan saya saran untuk memperbaiki saran dan juga Pairing nya

Okay sampai jumpa Minna

Tinggalkan jejak reviews anda OkayBottom of Form


	2. Istri dimasa depan? dan juga Latihan Tim

**Naruto:New Sekiryuutei And Hakuryuukou**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:Naruto X Raynare x Harem(saran anda :v)**

**Rate:M(jaga jaga aje)**

**Warning:Banyak Typo,Pendeskripsian kurang(Maybe),Cerita gaje,dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:Gadis kenalan,dan juga Latihan pertahanan!<strong>

Naruto berjalan kaki dengan malasnya menuju training ground 7,sekitar jam 8,naruto berjalan kakinya jelas berbunyi Tap Tap Tap,naruto terus berjalan namun acara jalannya terganggu ketika melihat gadis berambut hitam terkepung oleh beberapa Ninja yang bertingkat Jounin sedang mabuk mengepung gadis itu

"Oh ayolah kau pasti akan puas"ucap Salah satu lelaki 'oh tidak padahal baru saja aku dihidupkan kembali oleh tuhan'batin gadis itu,gadis itu dihidupkan kembali oleh tuhan dikarenakan harus menebus dosanya dengan berbuat kebaikan,gadis itu adalah Raynare namun saat dikembalikan di Dunia yang tidak diketahuinya rasanya sangat melelahkan,padahal raynare ingin beristirahat dengan tenang namun terganggu oleh jounin jounin,karena terlalu lelah dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya "Kita perkosa dia"ucap salah satu jounin lainnya

"jangan kumohon hiks"gadis itu mulai menangis,naruto yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam naruto langsung menyerang dua jounin mabuk itu  
>Duakhh dua jounin itu terpental namun tidak terlalu jauh "Ugh siapa yang mengganggu kita"ucap Jounin bernama Koto "ugh dia si lemah itu"ucap Jounin bernama Misake sambil menunjuk naruto "kau selalu menganggapku lemah,itu tidak masalah tapi jika kau menganggu orang yang tidak bersalah kau harus kuberi pelajaran"ucap Naruto datar,raynare terdiam melihat bocah berumur 12 tahun menolongnya "kau hiks tidak perlu menolongku hiks"raynare menangis sambil berucap kepada bocah itu "tenang saja aku akan menolong siapapun yang kesusahan"ucap Naruto menyengir lebar jounin bernama koto pun angkat bicara "memangnya kau bisa apa bocah" naruto berlari kearah kedua Jounin mabuk itu dengan meninju perut koto duakhh koto meringis kesakitan dengan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya "Ayo ddraig kita pemanasan"ucap Naruto "Ok Partner"ucap Ddraig<p>

**[Boost]******

Tangan kiri naruto pun terselimuti gauntlet merah 'Sacred Gear'batin raynare shock "Kalian harus mati karena menyakiti perasaan orang"teriak Naruto "Dragon Shot"tangan mekanik itu pun menembakkan bola hiijau ke arah 2 jounin mabuk itu Blarrr Ledakan kecil pun terjadi hingga menciptakan asap yang mengepul,asap pun kini mulai menipis dan kedua jounin tadi musnah tanpa jejak sedikitpun "Hosh Hosh Hosh"naruto mengatur nafasnya,sambil berjalan kegadis yang tadi menangis,lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu

"Kenapa kau menolongku hiks padahal kau sama sekali hiks tidak mengenalku"ucap Raynare dengan air mata sambil mengisakkan tangisnya "Heyy aku ini Naruto Uzumaki,aku akan menolong siapapun yang kesusahan tahu"ucap Naruto dengan menyengir lebar  
>"oh begitu yah Raynare-chan"naruto manggut manggut tanda mengerti<p>

**Raynare POV**

"kau tinggal dimana?"

"a-aku tidak punya tempat tinggal "ucapku sedih "oh begitu kau tinggal di apartemenku saja bagaimana "ti-tinggal di a-apartemenmu?apa kau ingin berbuat macam macam"ucapku senonoh "hahahaha aku tidak bisa memasak jadi aku tidak bisa buat macam macam"ucapnya Polos "maksudku kau ingin memperkosaku"ucapku agak membentak "oh perkosa tentu saja aku mau apa itu macam macam makanan"tanyanya dengan polos "b-bukan"pipiku pun memanas kembali naruto memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti "yasudah ke apartemenku yuk"ucap naruto menarikku . . .  
><strong>Apartemen Naruto<strong>  
>kini sudah sekitar jam 9 "nah Raynare-chan masuklah"ucapnya<br>"maaf kalau tidak layak dan berantakan"ucap Naruto agak menyengir,"tidak apa apa kok naruto-kun ini sudah cukup"ucapku,"oh ya sudah Raynare-chan kau istirahat saja dulu aku harus ke training ground dulu"ucap pun langsung mencium pipi pemuda yang ada didepanku  
>"eh?"naruto kaget dan pipinya terlihat memerah<br>"itu untuk keberuntunganmu"aku pun berlari ke arah apartemen naruto  
><strong>Raynare Pov End<strong>  
>'keberuntungan? Ah sudahlah'batin naruto lalu berlari ke training ground tim 7.<p>

.

Training Ground 7  
>Terlihatlah sasuke,menma,sakura beserta kakashi menunggu kedatangan naruto<br>"kenapa dia lama sekali sih"ucap Sakura  
>"sabarlah 5 detik saja lagi"ucap Menma<br>"hnn"  
>kakashi hanya membaca buku nistanya itu<br>1  
>2<br>3  
>4<br>5  
>Tap<br>naruto mendarat di training ground 7 dengan sempurna  
>"Ahh maaf tadi aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan"ucap Naruto<br>"hnn"seperti biasa yang ini sasuke  
>"haha aku betul kan sakura"ucap Menma tertawa<br>"hoyy baka kau lama sekali"ucap Sakura  
>Kakashi pun mengeluarkan jamnya yang sekarang sudah pukul 10.00<p>

"Baiklah kalian harus merebut ini"ucap Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng,dijawab oleh anggukan muridnya

"Baiklah silahkan bersembunyi"ucap Kakashi

Keempat murid kakashi pun akhirnya bersembunyi di tempat mereka masing dan sasuke di ranting pohon yang berbeda,sakura di rerumputan,dan naruto bersembunyi agak dalam dari tempat itu sambil memakan ikan yang baru saja dibakarnya,entah dia mendapatkannya dimana.

Kakashi pun mengenjutsu sakura dengan tekhnik genjutsunya

"S-sa-sakura"

Sakura shock melihat sasuke dalam keadaan sekarat dengan luka tusukan kunai dan berbagai benda tajam lainnya

"Kyaaaaaaaa"sakura pun pingsan melihat hal itu

Kakashi kini membaca bukunya dengan santai tiba tiba merasakan kedatangan dua orang,dan beberapa shuriken melayang ke arahnya,namun kakashi dapat menghindari shuriken itu

"aku akan mengambil loncengmu"ucap Sasuke datar,sasuke lalu merapal segel dan menggumamkan nama jutsunya **"Katon:Gokakyou No Jutsu"**Sasuke menembakkan bola api ke arah kakashi,yang agak terkejut karena sasuke bisa mengubah chakra yang ada didalam tubuhnya menjadi chakra api,Kakashi pun melakukan shunshin kebelakang sasuke memukul tengkuknya hingga sasuke pingsan,menma mendecih lalu menyerang kakashi dengan taijutsunya yang pas-pasan tentu saja dapat dihindari kakashi dengan mudah,Menma berniat memukul wajah kakashi,namun bagaikan gerakan lambat kakashi menunduk santai menghindari pukulan menma

**"Rasengan"**menma mengeluarkan jurus bola spiral berwarna biru ditangannya,berniat mengenai kakashi perut kakashi,kakashi dengan sigap melompat kebelakang dengan gaya salto "Kau hebat menma potensimu tinggi tapi jurusmu belum sempurna"ucap Kakashi masih membaca buku nistanya,kakashi pun berlari ke arah menma yang lengah,memukul tengkuk pemuda berambut hitam tersebut,menma dan sasuke pun tersungkur dengan tidak elit  
>"Tinggal mencari naruto"gumam kakashi,namun gumamannya terhenti ketika melihat naruto sudah berada didepannya<p>

"Yoo Mencariku?"tanya naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke depan 'mungkin aku tidak memakai Sacred Gearku dulu'batin Naruto Naruto berlari ke arah kakashi yang masih asik membaca buku nistanya itu,naruto menendang kakashi dengan kaki kanannya namun dapat ditangkap kakashi dengan mudah,tanpa diperkirakan naruto menendang kakashi dengan kaki kirinya(kayak tendangannya di game Godhand :v bawah+x),kakashi terseret kebelakang "Ugh anak ini pasti cukup sulit"gumam kakashi lalu memasukkan buku Icha Icha Paradisenya kedalam kantung ninjanya dan mulai serius,kakashi berlari ke arah naruto,naruto pun juga berlari kekakashi naruto berniat meninju kakashi dengan tangan kanannya namun kakashi meninju dengan tangan kirinya

Duakh tangan mereka beradu tinju,kakashi agak sedikit unggul 'sepertinya aku harus memakai pukulan seribu milik Long,yang ada di dongengku'batin Naruto  
>mengingat buku dongengnya yang bernama Bloody Roar "baiklah sensei kau akan kalah"ucap Naruto bersemangat lalu berlari ke arah kakashi dengan kecepatan yang lumayan namun masih bisa dilihat memukul kakashi dari bawah kakinya,sukses mengenai kaki kakashi,naruto memutar badannya 360 derajat memukul kakashi,lalu menginjak kaki kakashi "Take this"gumam naruto,lalu memukul kakashi dari dada hingga perut,namun digerakan itu ada gerakan yang mengambil lonceng milik kakashi tanpa diketahui,kakashi masih bisa menahan serangan naruto walau masih ada yang lolos mengenai dirinya,kakashi langsung memukul perut naruto dan naruto terseret kebelakang. "kau kalah sensei"ucap Naruto santai "loncengnya kan masih ada di-"<p>

kakashi melihat disekitar pinggangnya tidak ada lonceng sama sekali "ini"naruto memamerkan lonceng itu sambil menyengir tidak jelas menma,sasuke,dan sakura pun terbagun dari pingsan mereka "Ini ambil"naruto melempar lonceng itu ke arah anggota timnya.  
>"kenapa kau memberkannya pada mereka?padahal kau bisa lolos sendirian"tanya kakashi "yah karena teman adalah segalanya untukku,tidak masalah aku tidak lulus,karena aku tidak mementingkan pangkat dihidup ini percuma memiliki pangkat yang tinggi kalau tidak bisa menolong temannya,jika aku hanya ingin lolos seorang diri berarti aku orang terbodoh didunia ini,karena disaat temanku tersakiti,aku malah bersenang senang,sekuat kuatnya aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apa apa jika menanggungnya sendiri,aku hanyalah makhluk sosial yang membutuhkan teman yang selalu ada disaat kubutuhkan,seseorang yang dapat kulindungi dengan nyawaku berserta kekuatanku,tak peduli siapa musuhku,aku rela mati jika mereka selamat,karena orang yang melanggar peraturan memang sampah tapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah"naruto<br>menjelaskan semua yang ada dipikirannya,tanpa berbohong sedikitpun sukses membuat sasuke sang raja es tertegun "dan kekuatan hanya akan membawa kesombongan,kesombongan akan membawa kedengkian,dan dengan adanya kedengkian itu mereka saling membenci dan saling berperang,hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu bodoh mereka,jika tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya maka cobalah untuk tidak berpikiran degatif pada seseorang,belum tentu orang jahat menjadi jahat tanpa sebab mungkin saja dia berusaha melindungi sesuatu"lanjut naruto santai,sasuke yang paling terkejut mendengar itu "Kebencian?Berpikiran negatif?menjadi jahat memiliki sebab?apa mungkin?"sasuke terkejut mengetahui sebuah fakta,

**Sasuke Pov**

perkataan si bodoh itu ada benarnya,apa mungkin itachi melakukan itu tanpa sebab?,apa mungkin orang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus melakukan itu demi kebaikan?apa?apa semua ini aku tidak bisa berkata apa apa!... Aku merasa dia menginginkanku menjadi kuat namun dengan cara yang salah dengan cara terlibat dalam kebencian yang tidak akan berhenti sampai kiamat,arghhh aku bingung

**Sasuke Pov End**

"Baiklah kalian semua lulus"kakashi pun tersenyum lembut kearah muridnya lalu beranjak pergi

.

.

**TBC**** :3**

**Yoo yo minna :3 jangan flame santai aja :v,karena itu dapat membuat ane males ngetik :v hahahaha*tertawa nista***

**Ah lupakan tadi :v ini pendeksripsiannya gimana?apa udah lumayan?**

**Balas reviews para reader yang manis ini**

* * *

><p>alta0sapphire:hehe itu masih saya pikirkan soalnya entar jalan ceritanya salah salah :v<p>

:ok ini :v pairnya raynare dan harem

Guest:udah :3

gone:hahaha :v idenya memang kesitu

Estrella Es-teller:kenapa emangnya?

:ya senpai

TheFuryNamikaze:author rasa karin udah terlalu mainstrum

Girang Namikaze 6699:gk punya bbm

Barloxs:maksud anda?

Dark Namikaze Ryu:hehehe saya pikirkan senpai

sandyclan18:terlalu tua :v naruto disini masih bocah :3

Antoni Yamada:ok thanks sarannya saya akan pikir beberapa kali

:sudah alazka-san

Nokia 7610:sudah :3

Zero Kiryuu 1:ikutin canon aja hahaha

Uchiha no Kitsune:raynare :v

uzuuchi007:ok

rizqifa09151384:saya pikirkan

Numfank Lheewath:kurang suka narusaku :v

:naruto disini masih bocah jadi gk kuat kuat amat :v mungkin kalo udah di shippuden bakal godlike

gunawanuzumakinamikaze:udah

Saikari Nafiel:ya harem tapi berikan saya saran

Namikaze007:okay :v saya terima saran anda

Awan YK:hehe saya belum dapat ide untuk yang lainnya


	3. My New Friend The Next Super Saiyan

**Naruto:New Sekiryuutei And Hakuryuukou**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:Naruto X Raynare And Koshiro X ?(Sarannya No Harem)**

**Rate:M(jaga jaga aje)**

**Warning:Banyak Typo,Pendeskripsian kurang(Maybe),Cerita gaje,dll**

* * *

><p>Kini sosok pemuda surai pirang sedang berjalan sambil menendang bebatuan yang tidak bersalah,pemuda itu menatap iri anak anak kecil seumurannya bersama dengan orang tuanya<br>"jadi siapa yang akan menghabiskan kue ini"ucap ayah dari keluarga tersebut.  
>"tentu aku tou-chan"ucap anak dari ayah dan ibu keluar itu dengan nada imut.<br>Naruto tersenyum kecut melihat itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya,naruto pun berlari ke kedai ramen untuk makan siangnya.

"Slurphhh Slurpphhh"naruto memakan ramennya dengan tergesa gesa bersama dengan kuah ramen yang dimakannya,naruto adalah penggemar fanatik ramen no 1,karena motto dihidupnya  
>'No Ramen No Naruto',naruto bahkan sudah menghabiskan ramen kesepuluhnya.<br>"ahh kenyangnya"ucap naruto mengelus ngelus perutnya dengan pelan agar rasa kenyangnya yang terlalu berlebihan itu tidak membuat perutnya seperti mau meledak,tiba tiba saja di otak naruto terpikir seseorang yang dijumpainya tadi pagi...!  
>'Raynare-chan'batin pemuda surai kuning itu lalu memesan 1 ramen tapi dalam keadaan terbungkus.<p>

**Apartemen naruto**

terlihatlah wanita bersurai hitam memegangi perutnya tanda kelaparan,bibirnya membiru,wajah memucat,mencari makanan yang ada di apartement pemuda baka itu...!  
>"apa tidak ada makanan di apartemen ini"gumam wanita yang kita sebut adalah raynare,wanita ini sangatlah tersiksa akibat kelaparan yang menyiksa tubuhnya.<p>

**Cklekkk**

Pintu pun terbuka dan nampaklah sosok berbaju hijau dengan garis yang ada dihidungnya

"NARUTO"teriak jounin itu  
>raynare yang melihat kostum yang datang di apartemen naruto langsung gemetar ketakutan,energinya belum pulih bahkan bertambah buruk akibat naruto no baka!<p>

"eh?siapa kau"tanya iruka melihat ke arah raynare

"tolong jangan tolong hiks"dan wanita ini pun menangis ketakutan melihat ke arah jounin itu,iruka pun sweatdrop melihat wanita itu

"memangnya muka ku seperti penjahat yah"ucap iruka tertawa garing

"hiks jangan perkosa aku"  
>ini kedua kalinya iruka sweatdrop melihat gadis aneh yang berada di apartement naruto,tiba tiba datanglah sosok yang dicari oleh sang iruka umino tersebut!<p>

"yoo iruka sensei ada apa?"tanya naruto melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah bodoh,dan agak err tamfan

"yoo naruto aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja"ucap Iruka santai tanpa beban ke arah muridnya yang ada didepannya

"oh"

"tapi siapa dia ini?dia mengiraku akan memerkosanya"ucap Iruka menatap tajam ke arah naruto,bahkan lebih tajam dari pisau mainan(?),naruto pun hanya tertawa garing,lalu berjalan ke gadis itu lalu memberikan sekantong ramen

"kau kelaparan sekali raynare-chan makanlah"perintah naruto seraya memberikan ramen ke arah raynare dijawab anggukan lemah dari raynare  
>Naruto pun menjelaskan secara singkat padat dan tidak jelas...!,bahkan guru atau bisa dibilang guru academy nya beberapa hari yang lalu<br>.

Hari pun sudah larut malam,bintang bintang yang indah terlihat dilangit yang menggelap,kesunyian pun sudah terjadi tapi tidak di rumah tokoh utama kita!

Plentang klontong duar buar gubrakk!

"Kyahhhh HENTAI"Teriak wanita didalam apartemen itu dengan histeris,kesal,stress,frustasi dan sebagainya.

"UWAHHHH! MAAF! Aku tidak sengaja"ucap naruto diakhiri dengan ucapan yang agak menyesal sambil merangkak mundur dari kamar mandi dimana raynare sedang mandi dengan grr(sensor)

"Naruto no ero"ucap wanita itu yang sudah selesai memakai baju milik naruto yang warnanya orange kualitas tercerah.

"maaf raynare-chan tadi kukira kau tidak ada di kamar mandi"naruto pun sujud sujud di hadapan wanita yang kita ketahui adalah mantan malaikat jatuh meski kekuatan malaikat jatuhnya masih ada raynare sekarang manusia biasa yang memiliki kekuatan!

**Hening!**

**Krikkk krikkk **

saking heningnya suara jangkrik menggema di apartement itu.  
>"A-ano raynare-chan"naruto pun memecahkan suasana agar tidak terlalu buruk<p>

"apa?"ucap raynare dengan wajah cemberut

"a-apa kau tahu tentang sacred gear?"tanya naruto masih penasaran dengan raynare.

"maksudmu"ucap raynare masih dengan wajah cemberut mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain

"maksudku saat aku menggunakan sacred gear kau mengetahui kalau itu sacred gear,padahal tidak ada yang kuberitahu soal sacred gear"ucap Naruto memasang wajah serius yang sama sekali tidak cocok diwajah bodohnya itu.

"wajahmu tidak usah diseriuskan seperti itu! Itu sama sekali tidak cocok"ucap raynare menahan

tawanya,dan naruto pun mengkrucutkan bibirnya kedepan

"aku kan cuma pengen terlihat keren didepanmu"ucap naruto dengan wajah yang sangat sangat patut dikasihani,naruto melenguh panjang di tertawai oleh wanita didepannya.

"haha haha,engh baiklah baiklah kuberitahu"ucap raynare mulai berhenyi tertawa dan mulai menjelaskan

raynare memberikan penjelasan secara rinci tentang sacred gear namun terhenti ketika pemuda yang ingin mengetahui sacred gear mendengkur.

"ah dasar kau ini merepotkanku saja"ucap raynare mendengus kesal kearah lelaki yang dicintainya,raynare pun membopong pemuda surai kuning itu ke kamar pemuda itu sekaligus kamar yang tidak terlalu luas raynare membaringkan pemuda itu lalu mengelus pelan pipi pemuda itu,lalu wanita bersurai hitam itu menaiki tubuh sang pemuda itu atau lebih tepatnya Menindih!kutekankan reader MENINDIH!

.  
>Pagi hari sudah tiba matahari mulai menyinari pagi yang cerah itu,cahayanya membangunkan tokoh utama kita.<p>

Naruto terbangun dengan rasa aneh atau sensasi yang menggelora rasa yang kenyal,agak lebih besar dari tangannya dan juga suara desahan!

"engh"naruto mulai membuka matanya dan mencoba menggerakan tangannya ingin mengetahui apa yang dipegangnya.

"ahh"

"eh"naruto mulai tersadar mendengar suara lembut wanita.

"KYAHHHH HENTAI!"

keributan pun terjadi bagaikan bencana yang sangat sangat memperihatinkan,apartemen naruto seperti goyang dombret bergoyang kesana kemari dengan teriakan histeris lelaki dan bunyi bunyi yang sering ada di KDRT!

.  
>Naruto duduk di sofa yang ada dirumahnya lalu disebelahnya ada wanita yang mengompresi luka luka nya yang tidak terlalu parah namun menyakitkan sekali bagi tokoh utama kita!<br>"ugh"naruto meringis kesakitan kesekian kalinya karena wanita disebelahnya mengompresi pemuda surai kuning ini dengan khawatir

"pelan pelan saja raynare-chan"ucap naruto berusaha menahan ringisannya agar wanita disebelahnya tidak terlalu khawatir.

"nah baiklah raynare-chan kau mau membantuku adaw adaw"tanpa sengaja gadis itu menekan kompres nya ke pipi naruto

"g-gomen"lirih raynare

"haha tidak apa apa"naruto mulai nyengir gaje lalu melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat tertunda

"raynare-chan apa kau mau membantuku membuat perdamaian"tanya naruto sembari senyuman

lembut terukir diwajahnya

"b-baiklah demi naruto-kun"lirihnya

"eh kau bilang apa tadi?"tanya naruto mengorek ngorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking

"eh bukan apa apa aku hanya mengatakan ya"ucap raynare mencoba mengelak sambil

memindahkan tangannya didepan dada tanda tidak!

"oh"ucap naruto mengangguk lalu memegangi dagunya

"tapi bukannya kita harus mencari tim?,masa hanya kita berdua yang membuat perdamaian! Itu sangat sulit belum lagi musuh musuh jahat diluar sana"ucap raynare dengan jari telunjuk yang dipindah pindahkan dari kiri ke kanan begitu pula sebaiknya,"ok kita jalan jalan saja dulu!"ajak naruto menarik tangan raynare.

.  
>Kini terlihatlah anak berambut merah sedang diusir dari rumahnya<p>

"pergi kau anak sial! Kau bukan anak kami anak kami hanya kuroko-kun!kau pergi sana kau lemah tidak memiliki chakra kau bukan anak kami"ayah dari anak itu menendang anaknya dan terlempar agak jauh

"Tou-chan kaa-chan"lirih anak itu

"jangan pernah kau menyebut kami tou-san dan kaa-sanmu"ucap ibu dari anak itu,dan terlihatlah bocah berambut biru disebelahnya menyeringai jahat,lalu keluarga itu pun pergi meninggalkan anak itu sendirian,anak itu mulai menangis lama kelamaan tangisannya semakin nyaring.

**Koshiro POV**

kenapa? kenapa tou-chan dan kaa-chan meninggalkanku?mereka membuangku hiks,kenapa?kenapa tuhan tidak adil padaku?apa aku harus mati saja?.  
>Aku pun melirik kekanan dan tak jauh disana ada sebuah kaca yang sudah retak dengan ujungnya yang tajam,aku lebih baik mati sekarang,aku mulai berjalan ke arah beling itu,dan beberapa langkah aku berjalan aku mengambil beling itu lalu menaruhnya di tangan kiriku berniat mengiris urat dan tanganku agar aku mati!,namun baru saja aku ingin mengiris tanganku sebuah tendangan mengarah ke tanganku.<br>Duakh

**Koshiro Pov End**

"hey jangan bodoh kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri"ucap Pemuda surai kuning dengan mata biru sapphirenya membentak

"aku dibuang keluargaku!jadi untuk apa aku hidup hah"teriak bocah berambut merah itu dengan mata yang mulai berkaca kaca sambil berteriak.

"tidak perlu bunuh diri baka!,kau seharusnya membuat sesuatu yang lebih baik,buat mereka menyesal! Jadilah kuat dengan kerja kerasmu,lindungi yang kau sayangi!buat mereka menyesal membuangmu!,lakukanlah yang terbaik sebisamu!"naruto membentak pemuda surai merah didepannya,membuat koshiro terdiam sebentar,untuk merenung,bocah seumuran dengan naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya keatas lalu tersenyum ke arah naruto"aku ingin ikut denganmu

err"

"Naruto Uzumaki dan disebelahku Raynare-chan"ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri

"namaku Koshiro"ucap pemuda surai merah itu.

"Margamu apa?"tanya naruto bingung

"aku tidak punya marga padahal tou-chan dan kaa-san bermarga Tetsuya"ucap Koshiro sedih

"oh gitu mulai sekarang kau ikut Tim kami namamu sekarang adalah Koshiro Uzumaki"ucap naruto semangat  
>"tapi bagaimana bisa aku membantumu sedangkan chakra aku tidak punya"ucap koshiro sedih<p>

Pemuda surai kuning itu pun tidak diam lalu memberikan uluran tangannya ke arah pemuda yang berada didepannya yang sedang sedih karena tidak memiliki sistem chakra didalam tubuhnya

"tidak masalah teman disetiap ada kekurangan yang kau punya pasti tuhan memberikanmu sebuah kelebihan!"ucap naruto memberikan solusi ke pria didepannya

"ya naruto-kun itu benar"lanjut raynare disertai dengan senyumannya.

Koshiro mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas lalu menerima uluran tangan naruto dengan senyuman kecil yang mengembang diwajahnya!

"tapi"

"tapi kenapa"tanya naruto dan raynare bersamaan

"tapi apa kalian berpacaran"goda Koshiro

"eh?"naruto pun bingung menanggapi pemuda yang baru dikenalnya dan menjadi temannya barusan.

"a-ano"

"hahahaha kalian lucu sekali"koshiro pun berguling guling gaje sambil memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan disertai tawanya yang sangat tidak normal.

.

.

.

.

Naruto,Raynare,beserta Koshiro berlatih di hutan kematian agar menjadi kuat dengan tujuan yang sama,yaitu sebuah tujuan Perdamaian!hanya itulah yang mereka inginkan saat ini

"Ngomong ngomong kau pasti punya kekuatan tersembunyi"ucap naruto berhenti berlatih sambil berjalan ke arah minumannya

"tidak ada!"ucap Koshiro tegas namun santai

"apa kau punya kejadian aneh saat kecil"tanya raynare melempar handuk untuk mengelap keringat duo pemuda uzumaki itu.

"ya sebenarnya sih aku pernah bermimpi bertemu dengan laki laki berambut kuning panjang,dia mengatakan aku akan menjadi penerusnya!tapi aku tidak mengerti tentang itu?"ucap Koshiro mencoba mencari tahu sebuah fakta agar mimpi anehnya itu terkuak dengan jelas dan dapat disimpulkan!

"hmm begitu yah kira kira ciri cirinya bagaimana?"tanya naruto menasaran lalu duduk disamping raynare sambil melepas dahaganya.

"dia berbaju Orange dan ada sedikit birunya"ucap Koshiro memberitahu ke lawan bicara nya.

"kalau begitu kita cari diperpustakaan konoha saja"ajak naruto,dijawab anggukan oleh duo temannya.

Naruto dan duo timnya berjalan ke arah perpustakaan konoha agar mengetahui apa maksud dari mimpi Koshiro.

.

.

.

.

Naruto bersama dengan kedua temannya itu sampai diperpustakaan konoha yang lumayan besar,buku buku tersusun rapi,berjejer dengan gagahnya,dengan warna yang juga warna naruto teralihkan ke sebuah buku berdongeng Dragon Ball lalu naruto mulai mendekati buku itu dan mulai membacanya dengan teliti,diikuti dengan dua temannya yang membaca buku yang sama.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah selesai membaca dongeng itu dengan cepat diikuti dua temannya,namun ada kejanggalan di hati pemuda itu.

'Baju orange dan ada birunya'batin naruto

"Nah itu dia!"ucap naruto menemukan fakta dan melihat cover buku tersebut terpampanglah sosok lelaki berambut hitam dan naga hijau berada dibelakangnya."apakah ini"naruto memperlihatkan buku yang dilihatnya ke koshiro"ya ini mirip sekali"ucap Koshiro melihat lebih jelas ke arah buku itu

Naruto berserta kedua temannya pun membaca tentang dongeng yang mereka itu menjelaskan tentang energi yang ada didalam tubuh manusia yang disebut KI,Koshiro membacanya dengan tegang hingga mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa dia memiliki energi yang dikatakan KI itu  
>"Kita curi saja buku ini"ucap Naruto dengan seringaian bodoh<br>"ya kita curi saja"koshiro juga mengikuti seringaian bodoh dari naruto,seringaian mereka adalah seringaian terbodoh sepanjang masa!  
>"huh"raynare menghela nafas lalu menghilang bersama dengan duo baka menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya!<p>

.  
>Mereka pun tiba di depan kantor Hokage!yang membuat duo baka itu bingung!menatap raynare dengan tatapan aneh<br>"kita ngapain disini"tanya Koshiro menautkan alisnya ke atas meminta penjelasan dari apa yang semua dilakukan raynare(kayak dihamilin aje -.-)  
>"huh kita buat tim baru disini"jawab raynare cepat, singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas<br>"Oh begitu"ucap naruto memegang dagunya tanda mengerti  
>NKR(Naruto Koshiro Raynare disingkat aje)<br>NKR pun memasuki Kantor Hokage itu

.

.  
><strong>Tok Tok Tok!<strong>

Bunyi ketukan pintu dari seseorang dan hanya dijawab oleh yondaime hokage  
>"Masuk!"perintah Minato<br>NKR pun masuk secara bersamaan!

"Maaf tanpa basa basi saya ingin membuat Tim dengan anggota Naruto,dan Koshiro"ucap Raynare dengan wajah watados sekali!

"Baiklah lagipula aku jijik melihat si lemah itu se tim dengan anakku Menma"ucap Minato lalu mencoret nama naruto dari tim 7

"Baiklah kami permisi"ucap Raynare lalu beranjak pergi keluar diikuti duo baka

'Jijik yah!'batin naruto tersenyum kecut meratapi hidup yang sulit ini namun tidak berputus asa!toh sudah terbiasa meskipun sakitnya itu di hatinya!

'Aku tahu perasaanmu naruto'batin Koshiro sedih melihat teman pertamanya dirundung pilu yang mendalam.

"Slurphhh Slurphh"Duo baka memakan Mie instant mereka dengan semangat yang membara sedangkan salah satu dari tim duo baka itu hanya geleng geleng menatap orang gaje yang aneh ini

"anjrit aku baru tahu ada makanan seenak ini"ucap Koshiro asal asalan

"hahaha uhuk uhuk AIR!"naruto tersedak akibat tertawa disaat makan padahal itu sudah sangat dilarang.

"Baiklah kita latihan"ucap Naruto semangat

"Yosh"angguk koshiro lalu bangkit dari kursi meninju langit langit di apartement naruto

"Yang sampai di hutan kematian duluan menang"ucap naruto lalu berlari kencang keluar apartement itu"hey curang"kejar koshiro dengan kesal melihat temannya berbuat curang'mereka ini'raynare hanya bisa geleng geleng.

.  
>NKR sedang berlatih terutama dengan duo baka yang berlatih berniat menghajar pipi naruto dengan tangan kanannya,naruto tidak tinggal diam menghindar ke arah kiri,Koshiro yang gagal melanjutkan serangannya dengan kaki kiri yang berniat mengenai perut naruto dengan telak,naruto yang melihat ada celah untuk menghindar sambil memukulpun menunduk dengan sigap lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan kaki kanan yang menendang kaki koshiro,hingga koshiro terjatuh.<p>

"Kau kalah"ucap Naruto semangat

"Masih belum Hyattt"Teriak Koshiro

lebih aku harus melindungi kalian,tapi jika kekuatan kita setara kita bisa saling melindungi yah kan"ucap Koshiro dengan semangat memukul langit tiba tiba saja tubuh Koshiro melayang!

"UWAAAAA!"Koshiro langsung melayang dilangit langit dengan keadaan kaget melihat dirinya melawan hukum gravitasi.

"Waw"hanya itu gumaman Naruto melihat temannya melayang.

"Kampret!"gumam koshiro kesal melihat temannya sama sekali tidak membantunya dari masalah yang tertimpanya

"Eh tapi ini keren juga"ucap Koshiro lalu mencoba untuk melayang dengan kaki kiri dibelakang diikuti kaki kanannya yang didepan(kayak goku lah waktu terbang)

"Koshiro hebat yah naruto-kun"ucap Raynare tersenyum tipis melihat teman barunya tiba saja Koshiro berteriak

"WOWWW"Koshiro mendorongkan tangannya kedepan dan terciptalah bola kuning yang tidak terlalu besar meski hanya 1 persatu namun lumayan dahsyat jika dikeluarkan secara menembakkan bola kuning itu secara banyak kepohon hingga pohon itu berlubang namun koshiro langsung merasakan sesak nafas akibat jurus yang dia gunakan  
>"Hosh Hosh"Koshiro pun turun secara perlahan sambil mencoba berirama dengan nafasnya yang turun naik,hingga dia sampai di daratan tempat naruto dan raynare memandangnya kagum.<p>

"wow apa nama jurus tadi"ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar

"hm apa yah"ucap Koshiro berfikir sekejap

"More Shot bagaimana"ucap Raynare memberikan idenya ke Koshiro

"tidak bukan More Shot tapi **Jutsu Super Koshiro:More Shot**"ucap Koshiro narsis seperti power ranger tangan kanan ke ujung kanan dan kiri sedangkan tangan kiri dilipat di depan dada membuat Raynare Sweatdrop'itu sama saja baka'batin Raynare.

"Wow itu keren bingits"ucap Naruto,'dan yang ini gilanya lebih tinggi'batin raynare 'tapi mungkin aku menyukai si baka kuning ini'batin raynare melanjutkan batinnya yang barusan di batinkannya(?)

.  
>"Hokage anjrit itu memberi kita misi tidak jelas ini lagi"ucap Koshiro mencabuti rumput yang ada di halaman rumah milik orang lain dengan kesal sekali,dikarenakan misinya yang selalu Rank D<br>"hmm ya juga sih tapi ini demi keuangan kita"ucap Naruto berlagak bijaksana mencabuti rumputnya padahal sebenarnya dia juga kesal  
>"jika dia bukan hokage pasti udah kutusuk pakai Light Spear"ucap raynare kelihatannya juga kesal<p>

.

.

.

NKR sudah berada didepan Sang yondaime hokage yang sedang marah marah tidak jelas!

"Kalian kuberi misi ke Kirigakure"ucap Minato serius dengan nada marah

"ini misi penting kalian harus menyelesaikannya"ucap Kushina yang juga marah karena Tim 7 ke Kirigakure dan sedang melawan Zabuza Momochi

"Cepat laksanakan misi kalian"ucap Minato dengan nada membentak

"hai"raynare hanya mengangguk santai

"Oh"naruto dan koshiro hanya menggumamkan itu lalu pergi dari ruangan itu

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Yo Yo reader jangan bingung santai aja :v ayo kita jual diberniagain aja -_-#LUPAKAN

Maaf yah mber baru diupdate dan soal fanfic lain belum dibuat akibat tidak adanya ide,dan juga karena telkomsel gk bisa buka ffn membuat saya muak sekali!

.

.

Balasan Reviews

Jasmine DaisynoYuki:udah dilanjut :3

Tamma:ok

Pandan:jika ada yang mau membuatkan adegan lemonnya sih boleh karena saya males buat lemon!  
>Deva Gremory:Rias gk bakalan ada :v karena udah jadi haremnya issei di dimensinya<p>

joe flamer sopan:oke :3

ahmadyunani87:Masih menjadi MISTERI! :v

.7:ok

TheFuryNamikaze:maksudnya?

alta0sapphire:gk :v

rizqifa09151384:ya selama review,fav,follow bertambah :3

Nokia 7610:udah

Saikari Nafiel:mungkin ada mungkin gk masih menjadi misteri

Reyvanrifqi:hehe saya juga NHL :v tapi saya gk bisa buat harem deh kayaknya,kan kasihan kalo cinta kepada wanita terbagi bagi :v

Dark Namikaze Ryu:hehehe

hole in heart:yoi

.

.

.

.

.

Wordnya udah 2700 nih hehehe :v Bye Bye lagi dilain waktu dan add Fb saya

Amakawa Aldi No Akasuna :3 jika ada yang mau ditanyakan langsung chat aja hahaha :v

Ok Koshiro yang baik ini keluar dulu jaa~

* * *

><p><strong>Info New Character:<strong>

**Name:Koshiro Uzumaki(Naruto menyuruhnya menambahkan Uzumaki dinamanya)**

**Wajah mirip Kuroko Tatsuya namun rambutnya berwarna merah,adik dari kuroko tetsuya,tidak memiliki chakra namun karakter ini adalah**

**The Next Goku**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto:New Sekiryuutei And Hakuryuukou**

**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:Naruto X Raynare And Koshiro X ?(Sarannya No Harem)**

**Rate:M(jaga jaga aje)****Warning:Banyak Typo,Pendeskripsian kurang(Maybe),Cerita gaje,EYD behamburan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:Bersiap melawan zabuza dan haku<strong>

Naruto,Raynare,Berserta Koshiro berjalan menuju kirigakure untuk melaksanakan misinya namun karena mereka terlalu malas jalan mereka sempoyongan seperti orang mabuk yang meminum 10 botol sake!  
>"HUFTTT! Misi ini sama sekali tidak jelas"ucap Koshiro menghela nafas panjang berjalan sempoyongan<br>"ya"naruto hanya menggangguk pelan masih berjalan sempoyongan sambil  
>"TOLONGGG!"Teriak seseorang membuat Naruto dan Koshiro yang mendengar suara itu berlari ke asal suara itu.<br>"Hahaha kita perkosa saja dia bos"ucap Anak buah dari bandit itu!  
>"Ya kita jadikan dia budak seks kita"ucap Ketua bandit itu menyeringai jahat.<br>"Bandit Jancokk"Koshiro pun marah melihat gadis tidak bersalah akan dijadikan bahan menjijikkan oleh para bandit itu,Koshiro berlari ke ketua bandit itu,Koshiro melompat dan meninju anak buah bandit itu  
>Duakhh!<br>Anak buah bandit itu terlempar terkena pukulan Koshiro,Naruto juga tidak tinggal diam melihat itu menyerang Ketua bandit dengan Sacred gear Boosted Gearnya  
><strong>(Boost Boost Boost) <strong>  
>Suara mekanik berbunyi di tangan kiri naruto 3 kali menandakan kekuatan,kecepatan dll berlipat sebanyak 3 kali.<br>Duakhh!  
>Naruto memukul bandit itu tepat diperutnya membuat bandit bermuka seram itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya,naruto yang merasa tidak puas menendang perut bandit itu,dan lagi lagi darah dari mulut bandit jelek itu keluar."Rasakan Ini!"Naruto melakukan gerakan combo tinjuan seribunya<p>

.NKR kini sedang dalam perjalanan ke Kirigakure untuk menolong Tim 7 yang sedang melawan haku dan zabuza,dua missing nin suruhan mereka berjalan lancar namun semua berubah ketika ada 5 bandit menghalangi jalan mereka yang indah itu,"Serahkan semua harta kalian dan juga wanita seksi itu"ucap Ketua bandit itu dengan seringaian mesum.  
>Raynare marah karena derajatnya terlalu rendah dimata bandit mesum itu.<br>"Bangs-"belum sempat mengeluarkan kata kata kotor Naruto duluan maju bersama Koshiro dengan lantang dan berani.  
>"kita tunjukkan latihan kita heh koshiro"ucap naruto menatap ketua bandit dengan seringaian yang sudah mulai lumayan<br>"ya"koshiro hanya mengangguk sambil menyeringai jahat yang masih sama dengan naruto.  
>"Bunuh mereka!"teriiak ketua bandit itu<br>Naruto langsung berlari ala ninja ke arah musuhnya dengan sayap biru di pundaknya  
>(Divine)<br>suara mekanik membagi setengah energi dari kelima bandit itu,  
>"Rasakan ini"teriak naruto lalu memukul ketua banit itu hingga terpental namun naruto terbang lagi ke arah bandit itu<br>"Laser"seketika sayap itu menembakkan laser ke arah ketua bandit itu,laser berwarna kebiruan yang membuat ketua bandit itu tewas. Dengan luka bolong disekujur tubuhnya...  
>Koshiro sedang melayang melihat naruto menghabisi ketua bandit itu sambil tersenyum lalu mengalihkan ke arah ke empat bandit.<br>"Super Koshiro Jutsu:More Shot"Koshiro menembakkan bola berwarna biru kearah keempat bandit itu  
><strong>BLARR BLARRR <strong>  
>Asap mengepul memperlihatkan dua bandit mati sedangkan yang dua lainnya lolos.<br>"belum habis padahal tenagaku sudah mau habis"gumam koshiro kesal  
>"Laser"naruto pun menganggu musuh koshiro dengan tembakan laser dari sayap birunya itu.<br>"Kampret kau naruto"ucap Koshiro  
>"masih ada satu tuh"tunjuk naruto ke satu bandit yang sudah kencing di celananya! :v<br>**Crashhh **  
>Tombak cahaya menembus bandit itu membuat NK menoleh ke arah raynare yang tersenyum jahat alias yandere,membuat duo baka bergidik ngeri.<br>"a-ayo kita lanjutkan"ucap naruto mulai ke daratan  
>"y-ya"lanjut koshiro ikut ikut naruto<p>

.

.

.  
>Terlihatlah Menma,dan Sasuke Melawan Haku terkurung didalam cermin cermin es.<br>"Bagaimana ini teme!"ucap Menma mulai menyatukan punggungnya dengan punggung sasuke  
>"Aku tidak tahu dobe"ucap Sasuke juga mulai mencari strategi<p>

Naruto bersama dengan kedua temannya melaksanakan misi Rank A yang diberikan yondaime hokage,ayah dari Naruto sendiri.

.  
>Naruto berjalan dengan wajah sedih karena perkataan ayahnya yang membuatnya sangat sakit,bahkan melebihi sakit yang dirasakan oleh penyanyi lagu sakitnya itu disini(?)...<p>

Terjadi keheningan diperjalanan mereka membuat keadaan canggung,bahkan mulut Koshiro sudah sangat gatal karena tidak berbicara apapun.  
>"Naruto kau masih memikirkan perkataan Hokage tadi yahh?"tanya koshiro sambil menepuk bahu naruto pelan,membuat naruto menoleh ke arahnya.<br>"Tidak usah terlalu difikirkan naruto-kun kan pernah menyuruh koshiro membuat orang yang membuangmu menyesal"ucap Raynare memberi tahu naruto.  
>"Ya itu benar ,kau ini memotivasi orang lain bisa,sedangkan memotivasi dirimu sendiri tidak bisa dasar aneh!"ucap Koshiro mengejek<br>"Hey santai dong ngomongnya"ucap Naruto kesal di ejek koshiro  
>"wekkk"Koshiro langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah naruto lalu berlari mengejar koshiro yang berlari.<p>

.

. Naruto dan Koshiro sudah berlari sangat jauh sampai mereka berhenti hingga kehilangan jejak raynare karena berlari terlalu cepat.

"Hmmm kok kayak ada yang kurang yah"ucap Koshiro memegang dagu sambil mencoba berpikir keras  
>"kau benar"jawab naruto mengangguk<p>

**Krikkk Krikkk **  
>"KITA TERSESATTT!"Teriak keduanya serentak dengan nada yang sangat tinggi,duo itu langsung mencari cari raynare yang menghilang,padahal sebenarnya duo inilah yang hilang!<p>

.

.  
>Raynare sedang berjalan ke arah kirigakure dengan kesal karena kehilangan jejak duo temannya di timnya<br>"Dasar baka! Mereka menghilang dan tidak tahu arah"gumaman raynare terdengar kesal dengan emosi ingin menghajar duo baka itu bila ditemukannya.  
>Nasib sial menimpa raynare langsung diserbu 5 orang bandit membawa senjata tajam,hal ini tentu saja menambah kekesalan raynare dan sedikit rasa senang karena bisa menyalurkan rasa kesalnya kepada 5 bandit itu.<br>"hey gadis manis bermainlah dengan kami-"  
>"Laser"tiba tiba ada suara mekanik menembakkan peluru laser dalam jumlah sedikit<p>

**DUARR **  
>beberapa bandit terkena jurus itu mati dengan tubuh tembus dengan beberapa bolongan<br>"Super Jutsu Koshiro:More Shot"  
><strong>DUARRRR <strong>  
>Lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan<br>"Tinggal 1"ucap kedua orang yang menyerang bandit secara tiba tiba namun duo itu melayang diudara dengan Naruto menggunakan sayap berwarna biru,sayap mekanik milik Kaisar Naga Putih sang Albion,sedangkan yang satunya terbang tanpa menggunakan apapun.

Raynare kesal,karena sifat psikopatnya diganggu oleh dua orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Duo Baka!dan hanya membunuh sisa bandit tu dengan sangat Sadis dan memberikan hadiah kepada duo baka yang dikenalnya

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan dengan sangat santai,meski ada hal hal bodoh yang dilakukan duo baka itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yo reader maaf saya gk update :v ini pun secepatnya karena LCD laptop saya pecah dan sudah diperbaiki beberapa hari ini!**

**maaf pendek :v aku akan melanjutkannya nanti Info lebih lanjut hubungi: Amakawa Aldi No Akasuna**

**Balasan Reviews**

Tamma:Ok senpai

Guest:Terima kasih untuk Kritikannya senpai!

GazzelE VR:Maaf atas kesalahan saya,tapi dalam fic ini Dragon Ball itu dari dimensi lain yang berbeda dimensi dari dimensi ini! dan Terima kasih atas kritik dan saranyya

reyvanrifqi:Hehehe tentu saja disini OC nya gk kuat kuat amat paling cuma bisa ngalahin 1 pein itu pun udah mau kalah :v mungkin kekuatannya akan bertahap

TadaBanri:Thanks Kritiknya!

mohamzauza09:gk juga

Black:gk lah itu kan nanti bakal dikalahkan

Guest:nanti deh aku coba kalau udah tamat yang lainnya :D

Cloud the First Tsurugi:yaa

Dark Namikaze Ryu:hehe maaf kalau mainstream senpai

Tatsuka Tsuma:mau ngebantu nih :v

Jasmine DaisynoYuki:hehehe :v gk papa lah

Naruto dan Koshiro sudah berlari sangat jauh sampai mereka berhenti hingga kehilangan jejak raynare karena berlari terlalu cepat.  
>"Hmmm kok kayak ada yang kurang yah"ucap Koshiro memegang dagu sambil mencoba berpikir keras<br>"kau benar"jawab naruto mengangguk

Krikkk Krikkk  
>"KITA TERSESATTT!"Teriak keduanya serentak dengan nada yang sangat tinggi,duo itu langsung mencari cari raynare yang menghilang,padahal sebenarnya duo inilah yang hilang!<p>

.

.  
>Raynare sedang berjalan ke arah kirigakure dengan kesal karena kehilangan jejak duo temannya di timnya<br>"Dasar baka! Mereka menghilang dan tidak tahu arah"gumaman raynare terdengar kesal dengan emosi ingin menghajar duo baka itu bila ditemukannya.  
>Nasib sial menimpa raynare langsung diserbu 5 orang bandit membawa senjata tajam,hal ini tentu saja menambah kekesalan raynare dan sedikit rasa senang karena bisa menyalurkan rasa kesalnya kepada 5 bandit itu.<br>"hey gadis manis bermainlah dengan kami-"  
>"Laser"tiba tiba ada suara mekanik menembakkan peluru laser dalam jumlah sedikit<p>

DUARR  
>beberapa bandit terkena jurus itu mati dengan tubuh tembus dengan beberapa bolongan<br>"Super Jutsu Koshiro:More Shot"  
>DUARRRR<br>Lagi-lagi terjadi ledakan  
>"Tinggal 1"ucap kedua orang yang menyerang bandit secara tiba tiba namun duo itu melayang diudara dengan Naruto menggunakan sayap berwarna biru,sayap mekanik milik Kaisar Naga Putih sang Albion,sedangkan yang satunya terbang tanpa menggunakan apapunGuest<p> 


End file.
